


Eggsy the Red-Nosed Reindeer

by Songs_for_Euterpe



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_for_Euterpe/pseuds/Songs_for_Euterpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy sings along to a well-known Christmas carol, all whilst decorating for Christmas with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggsy the Red-Nosed Reindeer

_“Eggsy the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose!”_

“Eggsy, dear, I think the lights need to go on higher.”

Eggsy, who continued humming under his breath, stepped back to look at the tree which had a string of Christmas lights wrapped around it.

“Well, whaddya want me to do, it’s not like I’m Mr. Harry 'long legs' Hart. It’ll have to do!” He pouted, before rummaging around in the box labelled ‘Decorations’ to find the baubles and ignoring Harry’s remark.

Harry, looking rather bemused, walked over to where Eggsy was sitting on the floor in front of the tree, JB dozing gently at his side.

_“And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows.”_

Starting with the top of the string of lights, Harry started to move them so that they sat higher around the tree; whilst Eggsy busied himself with hanging red and gold baubles on the bottom branches. However, once Harry stepped back from the tree, even Eggsy could admit it looked much more symmetrical.

Their living room began the day looking rather bare of decorations, both Harry and Eggsy being busy the weeks up until Advent with missions and paperwork. But they decided it was a bit absurd to start December without even having the tree up. So, on Friday, they decided to go home earlier to retrieve the tree from the attic and put it up.

_“All of the other reindeers, used to laugh and call him names-”_

(“Hmph, I would’ve thought you’d be more of a real tree person.” Eggsy noted, before Harry informed him that, yes, he did decorate (on occasions when he was in the country to celebrate Christmas), and yes, he had a fake plastic tree - ‘because real trees are too high maintenance’.)

_“They never let poor Eggsy, join in any reindeer games.”_

Then, when Saturday morning came, Eggsy proceeded to pull on his Christmas jumper - which Harry had ordered from the shop himself. It was more conservative with simple patterns, than what Eggsy would have no doubt opted for (see: gaudy and ugly). But the fact that Harry was wearing a matching one placated Eggsy somewhat. Nevertheless, as Eggsy was put in charge of accessories, a task which he took to heart, he managed to produce a Santa’s hat for Harry, and some reindeer antlers and a red nose for himself to liven up the outfit somewhat.

By 2 in the afternoon, the living room was looking far more festive, with tinsel strewn about the room and across the mantle place, 2 stockings (and a small one for JB) hanging in front of the fireplace, and of course, the Christmas tree in all its glory, with lights, tinsel and plenty of red and gold baubles. In fact, all it was missing was the star on the top.

_“Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say-”_

At this point, Harry had been ignoring Eggsy’s animated sing-along, complete with modified lyrics, but when Eggsy looked expectantly at Harry, holding the star - Harry was struck down with a brilliant idea.

Walking behind Eggsy, Harry proceeded to lift Eggsy up by his waist,

“I think you should have the honours of putting the star on the top, don’t you?”

From above, Eggsy blushed, before carefully placing the star on the tip of the Christmas tree.

Slowly, Harry brought Eggsy back down, but did not let go of his hold around Eggsy’s waist. For Eggsy’s sake, it was probably for the best, seeing as he was currently still flushed red from being held up to put the star on the tree like a little child.

“Hmmm, I think it’s time for a break, don’t you? Before the others arrive.” Harry mused, grinning knowingly at his lover’s embarrassment, but slyly hid the smile in Eggsy’s hair.

The rest of the Kingsman - or those that were still in the country, had been invited to their house for a little gathering and customary present swap. Granted, there would be the annual Kingsman Christmas at the mansion, but a little party of closer friends was preferred. This morning, Merlin, the Morton-Spencers (Roxy and her crazy Dads Percival and James), Michelle and Daisy, as well as Tristan and Kay had told the couple they were still planning on visiting that afternoon.

“I think I’ll go hang the wreath on the front door, yeah?” Eggsy managed to wrestle his way out of Harry’s arms, grabbing the beribboned wreath from the sofa where it was placed, on his way out.

Upon hearing the front door open, Harry quickly located the box he was looking for next to the fireplace, before hanging up the decorations all around the house - all before Eggsy managed to calm himself down (his face looking decidedly less red) and returned inside.

“ _Eggsy with your nose so bright, won’t you guide my sleigh tonight?”_

Surprised that Harry was the one singing the song this time (with the modified lyrics of course), Eggsy’s head shot up, before finding himself face-to-face with a sprig of mistletoe. Harry, in Eggsy’s absence, had taken the opportunity to adorn the house with mistletoe, including the one that was now directly above Eggsy - and Harry’s heads. 

_“Then how all the reindeers loved him, as they shouted out with glee-”_

Harry watched Eggsy carefully, before leaning in further as if to kiss him - only to find his nose bumping comically into Eggsy’s red nose.

“Ow, what-”

Harry, annoyed that his attempt at kissing his cute lover was deterred, pulled off the nose in a single move and gently grasped the back of Eggsy’s head to bring their mouths together again. Satisfied after a lingering kiss (which only returned Eggsy’s previous glow to his face), Harry went to collect his glasses from the coffee table,

“Let us take a photo before our guests arrive, could you be a darling and go grab JB from the living room for me?” 

_“Eggsy the red-nosed reindeer, you’ll go down in history!”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This was some fluff for the h(e)art - if it wasn't obvious from the tags.
> 
> A festive piece meant to fill everyone with warmth during this holiday season; written especially for my friend Rachel, who needed a bit of cheering up~
> 
> Originally meant to include have a sadder note where Eggsy explains how he empathises with Rudolph (being called names, boycotted by the other candidates) but everyone wanted fluff so...
> 
> (Also for Nillen, who's been a supportive senpai - this is me (trying to) support you too, with sickening fluff.)
> 
>    
> Come find me on [Twitter~](https://twitter.com/owarinoyume)  
>  
> 
> [This is the Hart Family Christmas Photo they take at the end, which this work was inspired by](http://kinksman88.tumblr.com/post/135315399827/santa-and-rudolph-and-jb#notes)


End file.
